Xiaolin Showdown: Elements Clash
by Dragoon182
Summary: Raimundo's evil plan works! He finally got rid of Clay, now he can get to Kimiko without the cowboy being in the way. Or so he thinks, did Clay somehow survive?
1. Winter takes over

Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown... I wish**

**Dragoon182:** I hope you're enjoyed the prequel. I hope you'll enjoy this one too.

Chapter 1

Winter takes over

A cold wind blew over the now snow covered landscape, snow falling slowly from the light gray sky the leave-less trees swayed from side-to-side as the chilly wind moved through. Only a few people were out walking through bundled in warm clothing, coats, boots, gloves, scarfs and other winter clothing. Most people drove during this time of year to keep warm, other people stayed inside their homes refusing to leave. But there were a lot of people out and about as Christmas approached quickly, people buying gifts for family and friends. The malls were packed with many people, you could find yourself lost in the mall if you got side-tracked.

The temple was in the middle of the snowy landscape also, but you didn't see any people walking by in warm clothing, the temple was cut off from the city. Though Christmas was fast approaching they didn't buy gifts they made gifts by hand every year since they got there, now their second Christmas at the temple they would be soon leaving in the summer to return to their homes.

Though they would separate in summer they made every day a remember able one, they would get up earlier in the morning to finish their chores earlier so they could hang out longer.

Now though, Omi and Raimundo sat at the table in the sitting room as Kimiko weeded the indoor garden and Clay was in his room.

" How are we going to do this Raimundo?" Omi asked

" I can't tell you little buddy, you never know who is listening." Raimundo replied

" You are very smart." Omi said

" I don't like to brag." Raimundo said

" You'll do it anyway." Kimiko commented coming into the room

Raimundo smiled to himself, his plan was safe he would soon take down the cowboy before Christmas.

" So what are you boys up to?" Kimiko asked

" Just teaching Omi slang." Raimundo replied

" Good luck." Kimiko said leaving the room

Clay sat on the floor of his room digging through his book bag. He pulled out some thread and began his work, he couldn't wait to see Kimiko's reaction when she got her gift from him. He felt something tug at the end of the thread he pulled at it finding Maya's collar at the other end. Only a week before Christmas and Maya goes missing, what was strange was that she went missing two weeks ago.

He held Maya's collar in his hand he could feel tears coming to his eyes, he loved the wolf like she was a furry sister but she disappeared without warning. Clay put the collar on his knee as he continued working on Kimiko's gift.

Clay loved to make things for people, Texans loved to make things by hand they enjoyed making people smile and laugh. Texans felt proud to be different by not just going out and buying a gift. It was true that you feel better about yourself if you make a gift. Clay smiled to himself as he looked at the gift, he knew that Kimiko would love it, she loved the blanket so she would love her Christmas gift just as much.

Clay cut the thread placing the gift in a box hiding it under a loose floor-board, he knew it was only place safe enough to hide it. He picked the collar back up, he sighed as the silver tag shined in the light of the room.

In his mind he could picture Maya chasing her tail as the silver tag of her collar jiggled a happy tune as she ran in circles. He could picture her golden eyes looking up at him, the golden orbs filled with many emotions and thoughts. They could see what each other was thinking, but Maya could read Clay a lot better, she would look at him once and know what was wrong right off the bat.

Maya was like an older sister to the cowboy, he had his sister Jesse back in Texas but he hasn't seen her in over a year. Maya looked to Clay as a younger brother who could defend himself to a point, then she could jump in with teeth and claws ready to fight.

But the golden eyed wolf disappeared two weeks ago and Clay was determined to find her, but he something told him that something bad would happen if he left the temple. He was so confused of what to do, he couldn't think straight, a sudden noise disturbed him from his thoughts.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in such deep thought." Kimiko said

" It's alright." Clay replied

Kimiko sat next to the cowboy putting her hand on his left hand seeing Maya's collar in his right.

" We have to find her, before it's too late." Kimiko said

" I know, but I feel that somethin' bad will happen if I go out lookin' for her." Clay replied

" Don't worry I can handle Omi and Rai, they know better not to mess with me." Kimiko said

Clay smiled at his girlfriend _( yes you read right)_ he knew that she was right, he would look for his friend.

" I'll leave in a bit, I'll find Maya and bring her back." Clay said


	2. Raimundo's advance

Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown... I wish**

**Dragoon182:** I hope you're enjoying the fic, thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter 2

Raimundo's advance

Clay bundled up in his coat and other warm clothing in order to keep warm as he looked for Maya in the bitter cold.

" Where are you going cowboy?" Raimundo asked

" I'm goin' to look for Maya, we've been snowed in for the past couple of weeks so I better go look for her." Clay replied

" I better go with you, you'll need all the help you can get." Raimundo said

" Good point, come on." Clay replied

" You two be careful out there." Kimiko said

" Don't worry we will be back by dark." Raimundo replied

Raimundo smiled as he bundled up in warm clothing to join the cowboy as he searched for his companion. His plan was working out perfectly, he would soon rid himself of the cowboy for good, then he could have Kimiko, the two left the temple as soon as they could.

" I'm glad those two are getting along." Kimiko thoughts

Clay walked slightly ahead of Raimundo as they walked along the snowy pathways calling for Maya hoping to find the wolf close by.

" Maybe we should check up in the mountains, she could have found a cave up there." Raimundo suggested

" Good idea Rai." Clay said

The two monks went along a path up into the mountains the air becoming colder and colder as they climbed, Clay stopped at a small cliff looking over the snowy landscape.

" It's so peaceful up here." Clay sighed

" Very." Raimundo said

The dragon of wind came up from behind the dragon of earth and pushed as hard as he could. Clay fell forward and tumbled down the mountain.

Raimundo smiled as he watched, he soon heard the cowboy land at the base of the mountain, he laughed as he stood on the cliff.

" Don't worry Clay, I'll keep your girl safe." Raimundo said

And with that he left the site with a smile, but he knew before he went back to the temple she would have to look the part to make it believable. He didn't want Kimiko or Dojo getting suspicious, his plan was going all too well to fall apart now.

Kimiko sat by the front window keeping an eye out for the two, but all she saw a snow and nothing more. She hoped to see them come back before dark like they promised.

Finally she saw a figure slowly walking to the temple, after a while she saw that it was Raimundo! Omi and Kimiko rushed outside and quickly helped the dragon of wind into the temple, the sat him on the chair in the sitting room.

" What happened?" Omi asked

" Clay and I went up into the mountains to look for Maya, we were on a small cliff to take a break, I heard cracking and..." Raimundo pretended to shudder

" And." Kimiko urged

" I saw Clay starting to fall, he grabbed onto a branch, I tried helping him back up but the branch gave way, taking the cowboy with it. I tried everything to save him, but I couldn't I'm sorry but I failed." Raimundo said

" No, he couldn't have just have fallen off of the cliff." Kimiko argued

" Unfortunately it is true, I did all I could to save him but I failed, and I'm very sorry." Raimundo replied

Kimiko ran out of the room and into her closing it behind her, not wanting to be disturbed, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend was gone. He couldn't be, he could have survived somehow, suddenly her door opened only to see Dojo slither in.

" I see that you're upset, but a new Shen gong Wu has revealed itself." Dojo said

" Which one?" Kimiko asked

" The Fire Phoenix, it gives the user the power, speed, and cunning of a phoenix, but there's a catch. Only fire aligned people can handle it, so if Omi or Raimundo touch it they will get shocked." Dojo replied

" Sounds like a powerful one." Kimiko said

" It is, with the Star Hanabi the user will be unbeatable." Dojo said

" That's a lot of fire power, are you sure is it safe to use the Fire Phoenix with the Star Hanabi?" Kimiko asked

" Well no one used the two together for over fifty years now, but I remember the last time. There was so much fire power going on that the two Shen gong Wu let off a wave of energy that blew away of the trees and other things around." Dojo replied

" Wow, that is powerful." Kimiko said

" We better go get it, you never know if anyone finds it before we do." Dojo said

Dojo transformed and let Kimiko get on his back the dragon went up through the chimney and into the gray sky.

" Since Wuya was defeated we should be able to get the Fire Phoenix easily." Dojo said

Dojo landed on a green hill with the wind blowing by, Kimiko took off her heavy coat and went off looking for the Shen gong Wu, she looked in the forest first she was about to head into the trees when she saw a glimmer of gold, soon she saw a small golden statue of a phoenix under a tall tree.

" It's beautiful." Kimiko said picking up the small statue

The eyes of the phoenix glowed red for a second then returned to normal, Kimiko smiled a weak smile, she was beginning to like it. She walked back to Dojo to find him watching a butterfly flit by.

" You are so easily entertained." Kimiko said

" I see that you found it." Dojo replied

" Its eyes glowed red for a moment, but it seems okay now." Kimiko said

" It was making sure that are fire aligned." Dojo replied

Kimiko put her coat back on when she got back on Dojo who took off to the temple, Kimiko held the phoenix in her hands hoping that Clay was alright.


	3. The missing find each other

Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown... I wish I did but I don't...**

**Dragoon182:** I hope you're enjoying the fic, thank you for the reviews you've sent!

Chapter 3

The missing find each other

Dojo landed a while later in the cold snow transforming back to his smaller form after Kimiko got off his back. She put the statue in her room knowing she could touch it without getting shocked. She sat down on her mat holding the purple blanket close to her, she cried into it as the sun faded past the horizon.

**Elsewhere...**

Clay moaned as he finally came to from falling down the mountain, his head pounded greatly, his back pained him, and arm had a good sized bruise on it. He sat up slowly finding himself at the bas of the mountain, he found his book bag next to him.

Grabbing a hold of the bag he slowly stood up, he looked around for any shelter nearby, he spotted a cave a few feet away from him so he went inside. It was small, but it had to do for now, a sudden sparkle caught his eye a golden wolf statue was placed by a small fire so Clay knew that he was not alone.

He picked up the golden statue the eyes of the wolf glowed a golden-brown but returned to normal after a moment.

" Is someone here?" asked a voice

A figure appeared at the entrance of the cave, Clay couldn't quite see who it was until they stepped into the light.

" Maya! It's so good to see you again." Clay said hugging the wolf

" You too Clay." Maya said

" How cute." said a voice

Clay let go of Maya to see another female wolf but this one had brown eyes not gold like Maya's.

" Clay meet my sister Maragold." Maya said

" Howdy." Clay greeted

" He is as you say sister, he is earth aligned." Maragold said

" He's the dragon of earth Maragold, that's why the Golden Wolf chose him." Maya said

" Huh?" Clay asked

" Anyway, back on track, we'll be here for a while so we better stock up on food and water." Maragold said

" Why?" Maya asked

" I sense a snowstorm coming this way, and it is coming fast. This one will leave a big impact on the land." Maragold replied

" We better get plenty of food to last a while." Maya said

" I'll lend a hand." Clay offered

" No, you are still recovering from your fall, you stay here." Maragold insisted

Clay looked down at the Golden Wolf and sighed. Why would Raimundo do this to him? Why did he push him down the mountain? Then it hit him! Kimiko. Clay knew that Raimundo liked the dragon of fire, that was his reason! Clay had to get back to the temple, but with the snowstorm coming it would be impossible to get there alive. He wanted to get back to the temple to stop Raimundo from getting any ideas.

Back at the temple the next day...

Kimiko awoke to a freezing cold morning she got dressed in her sweater and pants, she went to the kitchen for breakfast. Use to seeing Clay up before anyone else she walked in with a smile on her face, but it quickly faded when she saw nothing. She looked out the kitchen window to see snow falling harshly, she wondered if he was alive and if he was okay. Raimundo walked into the kitchen to find Kimiko looking out the kitchen window, he put his hand on her shoulder.

" I know you miss him, but I did all I could and I failed." Raimundo said

Kimiko grabbed and twisted Raimundo's hand giving him a death glare.

" I know that he's alive somehow, and he'll come back." Kimiko said

Raimundo rubbed his hand he sighed trying to think of something.

" Kimiko, no one could have survived that fall not even Clay." Raimundo said

" You don't know Clay as well as I do." Kimiko retorted

" All I know is that I did all I could to try and save him, but I couldn't." Raimundo replied

Kimiko continued to look out the window watching the snow fall faster to the ground, she could tell that it would be days before the storm let up.

" I know that he's okay, I don't know how but I know that he survived the fall." Kimiko said

" Kimiko, he couldn't have survived that long fall down the mountain." Raimundo said

" He could have." Kimiko replied

Raimundo shrugged and left the kitchen, he had to think this over some more, he had to make Kimiko forget about the cowboy, but he didn't know how to do that quite yet.

Kimiko continued to look out the widow watching the snow fall rapidly to the already snow-covered landscape. She somehow knew that Clay was alive and would be back soon. She missed him, more than anyone knew, she sighed as she watched two doves fly by the window and into a nearby tree, snuggling into a comfortable spot to keep warm, she wanted to know for sure if he was okay.


	4. The snow sets no path

Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown... I wish I did, but I don't...**

**Dragoon182:** I hope you're enjoying the fic, thank you for all the reviews you've sent! And I'm sorry you had to wait so long...

Chapter 4

The snow sets no path

Kimiko woke up from a two hour nap after she fell asleep curled up in her purple blanket, she could see that the snow didn't let up while she napped, in fact the snow seemed to be falling faster. She didn't mind snow since it snowed every winter in Japan, though she didn't mind it she didn't like the cold very much. Snowy days were perfect for remembering things that have happened throughout the years, she remembered the day she came to the temple.

Flashback...

Kimiko got off the buss to see a great town in front of her tons of people walking throughout the city. She had been on a plane now a bus she wondered what was next for her. She then saw a forty-foot dragon holding a sign that read: Toho on it. She shifted her book bag a bit as she walked over.

" Are you Kimiko Toho?" the dragon asked

" I am." Kimiko replied

" I'm Dojo, I'm here to take you to the temple." the dragon said

Kimiko got on the dragon's back and took off into the blue sky, Kimiko watched as the city lessened and the forest became thicker. She loved the view she saw she saw a large temple perched on a hill a few miles away from a group of beautiful mountains.

" Here we are." Dojo said

" It's beautiful." Kimiko said

" I've lived here for a good while and I still love it." Dojo said

Dojo landed in a large yard in front of the temple, Dojo transformed to a smaller size.

" Follow me please." Dojo said

Kimiko followed Dojo down a stone path, through large doors into a main hall, there she saw a brown haired boy with green eyes standing in the hall.

" Well, looks like they brought in a cute girl." the boy said

" Behave yourself and I won't have to hurt you." Kimiko said

" The name's Raimundo Pedrosa, one of the most popular guys in Brazil." the boy said

" I'm Kimiko Toho, and you're making me sick." Kimiko replied

The Brazil boy shrugged and continued to stand silently in the main hall, suddenly Kimiko heard footsteps coming toward them. She turned to see a tall muscular cowboy walk in, a hat upon his head, his blond hair covering one eye, he had a friendly smile upon his lips as he got closer.

" Looks like the old west _still_ exists." Raimundo remarked

" Be nice." Kimiko whispered

" Howdy." the cowboy greeted

" Hello yourself cowboy." Kimiko said

" The name's Clay Bailey, you two must be the others I heard about." the cowboy replied

" We are." Raimundo replied

" Come on we better go see Master Fung." Dojo said

Kimiko smiled, the cowboy seemed to be very nice, it also looked like he was strong, all-in-all he seemed to be a nice guy.

End Flashback...

Kimiko sighed as she remembered that great day, but Clay couldn't be found. She wanted to know where he was and if he was safe. She wanted to go out and look for him, but she could do that. With the storm outside it would be too cold and dangerous to go looking for him, so all she could do was is wait.

" I know that Clay couldn't have just fallen of the mountain, if I find out someone did that to him, I will burn their butt so bad." Kimiko thought

At the cave...

Clay laid near the warm fire with Maya and Maragold laying by him to keep themselves warm, he could see the reflection of the fire as he looked at the Golden Wolf next to him.

" So the Golden Wolf can give me the strength, speed, and will of a wolf?" Clay asked

" You are correct sir." Maya replied

" Very funny Maya." Clay said

Maya giggled as Maragold got up to put more wood on the fire to keep the cave nice and warm.

" Its sister the Fire Phoenix can give fire aligned people special powers as well." Maragold said

" But if the two sister Shen gong Wu were used together, it would cause a lot of damage." Maya added

Clay sighed he missed Kimiko, she was the only girl to understand him and the only one to treat him with fairness **( other than Maya and Maragold)** he couldn't stand the thought of her being bothered by Raimundo. He yawned tiredly as he moved closer to the fire falling asleep with the two wolves next to him.

Morning came hours later greeting the wolves and cowboy with a cold gust, Clay shivered slightly waking Maragold by accident, she yawned while getting up to put wood on the very low fire. The cave began to warm up slowly, Maragold laid back down letting her sister and Clay sleep, she had a feeling that they would be doing this for a while.

Maya was snuggled up close to Clay doing everything she could do keep him warm, she and her sister would do everything they could to get him home safely.

She didn't want Raimundo doing anything to hurt Kimiko, Clay would surely kill the dragon wind for doing so, and that wouldn't bold well with Clay's usual attitude. She knew that they would get to the temple eventually and when they did they would teach Raimundo a lesson he would _never _forget.


	5. Memories in the snow

Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown... I wish I did, but I don't...**

**Dragoon182:** I hope you're enjoying the fic, thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 5

Memories in the snow

The next day Maya and Maragold woke up early seeing the snow had finally stopped falling for now.

" Clay get up the snow had stopped." Maya said

The cowboy awoke stretching, he stood up to see that Maya was right, he picked up his bag with the Golden Wolf inside, as Maragold put out the fire before they left.

" Come on lets go." Maya said

Maragold lead the way since she knew a shortcut to the temple, she lead the two down a snow-covered path. Clay heard strange jingling sounds he looked to Maya how wore a necklace that had a tiger on it and Maragold had a necklace with a dragon on it.

" I haven't noticed those necklaces before." Clay said

" They have been covered by our fur most of the time, but they are the newest Shen gong Wu." Maya replied

The white landscape didn't seem to change much as they walked along, to Clay it looked like they were walking in circles, but soon he could see the temple in the distance. They moved along the path hearing only snow crunch under their feet as they walked through.

" The farther we get today, the closer we'll be to kicking Raimundo's butt." Maragold said

" Good, he's gonna get an old fashioned Texas kick in the gut." Clay said

" Settle down cowboy, we have a long way to go yet, but I'll bite him on the butt if you want." Maya said

" Sure why not? He deserves fifty-five pound bite force on his backside." Clay replied

" Good thing I put mouthwash in your bag." Maya said

" Make sure you share that with me." Maragold added

Clay that Raimundo wouldn't go down without a fight, but the dragon wind only had the Sword of the Storm on his side while Clay had the Golden Wolf and the Fist of Tebigong. Maya and Maragold told him that the two would be dangerous to use but in their case it would be a good thing.

Maya could sense that Clay was in deep thought, who could blame him? He knew Raimundo's fighting style and what Shen gong Wu he could use, Clay was smarter than what most people took him for, Maya knew that Clay would have a long fight a head of him, but she knew that he would fight until he couldn't stand on his own two feet.

Maya could read him like a book, when it came to determination he was his father, but attitude was all his mother. Maya was a bit younger than Dojo but Maya knew Clay's mother for many years, and she could see a lot in Clay.

Flashback...

Maya sat on the front porch watching over the farm, listening to her surroundings, loving every passing minute. The screen door opened Maya greeted the person while wagging her tail.

" Hey there girl." the woman said

The woman was about 5'4" with long blond hair tired back in a ponytail, she always wore a T-shirt and jeans while she worked around the farm.

" Good morning Violet." Maya greeted

People knew Violet by her gentle attitude, she was so sweet and pure like a cherry blossom in summer. Maya loved her attitude even though she had a very rough childhood, but she never treated her children the way her parents treated her.

Violet put down her blond haired girl and boy by the corn field, Maya curled around them smiling as the girl played with the wolf's tail.

" You behave Jesse and Clay, Maya will protect you." Violet said

Maya smiled as the two played with her tail knowing that Violet was right in the corn field, her husband off visiting his brother so Maya was in charge of the kids. Violet always worked hard around the farm knowing that her children were safe with her beloved wolf.

Maya then caught the sound of pounding hooves coming toward Bailey Farm, she picked up her head barking loudly catching Violet's attention. Violet turned around to see a giant cloud of dust coming at them, she knew what was going on as soon as she saw it. The dust went around them as the hooves stopped pounding, Violet coughed a bit until the dust cleared.

" Well, well, looks like Mr. Bailey isn't home." said the head gangster

" He's at his brother's today." Violet snapped

" Well now, that will never do." the leader responded

" Maya take the two into the house and don't come out until these snakes leave the pit." Violet said

Maya grabbed the two by their shirts and ran toward the house, gun shots sounded startling the two Maya opened the door running into the nursery calming the two down.

Maya heard more gun shots coming from outside the house, but she stayed with the two babies like she was told. Soon she heard the horses run off, she put Clay and Jesse into the cribs and went outside. The wolf came to a sudden stop when she found Violet on the ground dead, the wolf hung her head low, Violet was only going about her day with no reason to be killed, Maya wrote a note to Mr. Bailey explaining everything that happened. Maya was furious at the gangsters for killing her long-time friend, the wolf growled as she took off running in the same direction she heard the gangsters go.

End Flashback...

Maya snapped back to reality when she heard Maragold talking.

" We'd better camp here for the night." Maragold said

Maya saw a small cave in front of them, she followed Clay and Maragold inside, she laid next to Clay who petted her. Maya was glad that Clay was alright, she got the gangsters for what they did to Violet that day, thanks to them Clay and Jesse were raised by their father. And they would soon get to Raimundo for what he did to Clay, Maya wasn't about to let this go without a fight.


	6. The truth revealed

Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown... I wish I did, but I don't... That I do not.  
**

**Dragoon182:** I hope you're enjoying the fic, thank you for the reviews, I'm sorry you had to wait, but these chapters will make up for it.

**As seen in Chapter 5**

**And they would soon get to Raimundo for what he did to Clay, Maya wasn't about to let this go without a fight.**

Chapter 6

The truth revealed

Morning came with the sun shining into the cave waking up Maya, the wolf lifted her head tiredly and yawned, thus waking up Maragold who stretched, her tail lightly hit Clay's face, the cowboy stretched as he sat up.

" Good mornin'" Clay greeted

" Morning cowboy." Maya greeted

" We'd better head out, it will be afternoon by the time we get to the temple." Maragold said

" The quicker we get there the better." Maya replied

Clay put out the fire before they left, they continued to walk down the snow-covered path to the temple. They could see it right over the hill, but Maragold knew if they kept walking like this Clay would be far too tired to fight.

" Don't worry we're almost there." Maragold said

" Good, I'm ready to go, he'll pay for messing with us." Maya replied

Clay said nothing but the wolves knew that he was more than ready to find Raimundo and greet Kimiko with a Texan bear hug, but they had a while to walk yet.

The three went down the path the temple in their sights, Clay could barley see the others in the front yard training, then it hit him he looked at Maya who nodded.

" Dojo!" Maya called

Dojo pricked up his head, he transformed and took into the gray sky.

" Where is Dojo going in such a hurry?" Omi asked

" No clue." Kimiko replied

" He probably heard something." Raimundo said

Dojo spotted the three a few miles away from the temple, he landed letting them on his back.

" Clay, we thought you were dead, after Rai came back without you." Dojo said

" I'll explain later Dojo." Clay replied

Dojo headed back to the temple the three safe on his back, the dragon landed in the back letting the three off. The two wolves went ahead of Clay greeting Kimiko in the front yard.

" Maya we've been worried about you, and who's this?" Kimiko asked

" This is my sister Maragold." Maya said

" It's very nice to meet you Maragold." Kimiko said

" You too, and we brought someone with us that we'd like you to meet." Maragold said

" I believe we've met." Clay said entering the yard

" Clay." Kimiko gasped as she hugged the cowboy tightly

Clay returned the hug greatly, he sighed as Kimiko he held Kimiko tightly, but soon the moment was ruined.

" Hey cowboy you're back." Raimundo said faking a smiled

" Zip it ya snake." Clay growled as he let go of Kimiko.

" Clay, settle we were all worried even Rai." Kimiko said

" Then explain him pushin' me off the mountain." Clay said

" Raimundo, you pushed Clay off the mountain?" Kimiko asked

" Yes I did, the cowboy was destroying my chances with you." Raimundo replied

" I have never liked you Raimundo, and I never will, you have never gotten that fact through your thick skull." Kimiko said

" Why not? I'm better than an old west cowboy." Raimundo asked

" Clay isn't a womanizer." Kimiko replied

" She's right you know." Maya said

" A cowboy better than me? Right... he let us down so many times I lost count at ten." Raimundo said

" For you it was twenty and I didn't lose count." Clay replied

" Burned." Maragold stated

" Trust me Rai, you're better off finding a girl when you go back to Brazil." Kimiko said

" She's right you'll be among your own intelligence." Maragold said

" My sister never lies." Maya said

" You wolves don't even know what you're talking about." Raimundo replied

" We do, we know when we talk about womanizers that have egos the size of Montana." Maragold said

" You'll pay for saying all of that." Raimundo growled

" Bring it on." Clay replied

Dragoon182:_Tune into Chapter 7 to see what happens to the Xiaolin monks, Maya, Maragold and Dojo._


	7. Fire and Earth rage

Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown... I wish I did, but I don't... That I do not...  
**

**Dragoon182:** I hope you're enjoying the fic... I'm sorry but it's the last chapter...

As seen in Chapter 6

**" You'll pay for saying all of that." Raimundo growled**

**" Bring it on." Clay replied**

Chapter 7

Fire and Earth rage

" Typhoon Boom- Wind!" Raimundo called

Kimiko was blown right off of her feet and into a nearby tree, she got back up quickly.

" Judolette Flip!" Kimiko called

She jumped into the air and kicked Raimundo into a wall, he got up gritting his teeth determinedly.

" Seismic Kick- Earth!" Clay called

The ground cracked under the Dragon of Wind, he quickly jumped back only to be hit in the gut by a boulder.

" Shimo Staff!" Omi called

A staff of ice hit Clay in the chest, the cowboy fell backwards into a tree. A sudden gust of wind from Raimundo made the tree fall right on top of Clay who yelled in pain, Maya and Maragold heard Clay and ran to go help him.

" Tiger Necklace- Earth!" Maya called

Maya ran ahead of her sister so fast that no one could see her, the wolf stopped and gripped a tree branch with her mouth lifting the tree and tossed it aside.

" Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko called

A blaze of fire hit Raimundo and Omi as Clay stood up his left arm bleeding from a good-sized gash. Raimundo got back up as Omi rubbed his head.

" Time to finish this!" Raimundo said

" Bring it on." Kimiko growled

" Blade of Nebula!" Raimundo called

Kimiko and Clay braced themselves as best they could against the wind, but Maya and Maragold saw that they were having trouble.

" Dragon Necklace- Fire!" Maragold called

A blaze of fire hit the Dragon of Wind making him fall to the ground, Raimundo grunted as he got up.

" Maya, Maragold go inside and get Master Fung. This fight will be over soon." Clay ordered

The wolves nodded as they ran toward to the temple to fetch Master Fung.

" Blade of Nebula!" Raimundo called

" Shimo Staff!" Omi called

Bracing the wind and the blows from Omi's staff of ice, Clay pulled out the Fist of Tebigong and the golden wolf out of his book bag, and Kimiko had weapons of her own.

" Star Hanabi-Fire!" Kimiko called " Fire Phoenix!"

" Fist of Tebigong!" Clay called " Golden Wolf!"

The ground cracked and raised as fire raged along side it, the combined powers hit Raimundo and Omi head on, sending them into the ground.

" You win." Raimundo said

Clay and Kimiko helped Omi up who brushed of ash and dust off of his clothes.

" I am most sorry my friends." Omi said with his head down

" It's okay Omi you were tricked." Kimiko said

Master Fung, Dojo, Maya, and Maragold came into view as Raimundo sat up.

" Good work young dragons, as for you Raimundo, I have no choice but to have Dojo return you to your home." Master Fung

A few days later

Clay, Kimiko, and Omi sat in the main room in front of a warm fire in the fireplace that Dojo started earlier, Kimiko sighed happily as she sat by Clay.

" I love it Clay, thank you." Kimiko said hugging the home-made plushie

" Well, it's not that great, you told me you liked cats and I had some home-made material so I made for you." Clay said blushing

" No need to be so modest, it's wonderful." Kimiko said

" I knew you would like it." Clay replied

" Like it? I love it." Kimiko said

" I love Christmas, such a warm fuzzy time of year." Dojo sighed happily

Clay got up to go to his room to put away his things and Kimiko followed.

" Look who's under the mistletoe." Maya sang

Clay and Kimiko looked up and sure enough they saw mistletoe hanging from the top of the doorway.

" We can't break tradition." Kimiko said

" I guess not." Clay replied

The two both leaned in their lips caught in a kiss. They held there for a second, in each other's arms.

" I love you Clay." Kimiko said

" I love you more than life itself Kimiko." Clay replied

" I promised myself I wan't going to cry." Maya said sniffing

" I'm about to." Maragold said

" I guess everything worked out fro the best." Dojo said

" And no one will ever change that." Kimiko said

" I couldn't agree more." Clay replied

THE END

Dragoon182: **sniff **It's over... I can't believe it...


End file.
